


Will You Remember Me If I Should Fall Asleep Tomorrow?

by HkHk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa Endgame, F/F, Mind Games, Romance, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: The 100 is one of the best selling video games in all time. It promises to place you into another life based on the popular fictional romance known as the Commander and the Sky Girl. Down on her luck artist Clarke Griffin caves in and plays the game. The story line is contrived and the Commander dies in the end. What a waste of her time. OrClarke falls in love with a fictional character based on a popular romance novel. That is bad enough but it gets worse. She begins to see Commander Lexa out of the corner of her eyes, outside of the game. Her mother is worried that it's brain cancer. Clarke is pretty sure that the City of Light is the cause. That or she's dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new idea and mostly a mind fuck? I guess? I don't know. It's a ride and I hope that you will enjoy this with me. Basically its a mix of virtual reality and the inception concept and dreams.

In the year 2051, Earth has reached a Golden Age in terms of technological advancement. Wind and solar power dominated the landscape, with coal and oil resting in a shallow grave. Nearly all pollution has been scrubbed out of the atmosphere and the space stations could be seen orbiting the planet. Every year, a disease was being eradicated and the push to end world wide hunger gets closer to its goal.

It sounds like an amazing world.

An amazing life. But it wasn't. 

Not for Clarke.

At 18 going onto 19, Clarke always considered herself an underachiever. Her mother was the head surgeon of a major metropolitan area, a level 1 trauma hospital that was world renowned for its care. Her father was a engineer who worked for one of the largest game developer companies in the world. She had grown up on expectations, on other people's ideas as to who she would become. A surgeon like her mother, or an engineer like her father. Not an artist who lived in a three person apartment meant for one. A trust fund baby living at the fringes of society.

Correction, Clarke had always considered herself a failure. 

Then her father died. She removed herself from her pre-med course and changed her major to art. She threw herself into painting and sketching, as if she could find her answers on a wet canvas. While the rest of her so called friends had moved on with their lives, she was still the same, hands stained by paint staring at a vast empty canvas.

Only Wells stayed.

He had remained while the rest left, once they realized she had no interest in going to parties, in spending money on shiny expensive things. They didn't want to hang out with a party pooper. That was fine, she didn't need them. All the fake people she had surrounded herself with for the majority of her life were toxic drama queens who just wanted to party and waste their lives away snorting whatever designer drug was out. She didn't need their attitude, their lack of vision- their fake personalities. 

Only Wells stayed by her side. He helped her move out of her flat to an apartment where she shared two rooms with three people. He had coached her through filing for scholarships. Clarke couldn't make herself touch her father's money. Or her mother's. She had to make her own way. Her own path. 

She had to find out who Clarke Griffin really was. 

Even if she was on a steady diet of ramen noodles. But it was worth it. She was around people who she considered friends. She was richer in life than she ever was before. 

But sometimes, Wells worried her. 

He had appeared out of the blue, pushing his finger against the intercom, looking far too excited. Clarke was highly suspicious. The last time this happened, she found herself at a carnival. It was fun but still. She had to let him in though, it was raining terribly outside and he was soaked. Now they were in the living room that she shared with two other girls. 

"I just got a new game." Wells held up the disk with a pleading look on his face. "Please? I can't play it by myself." 

Clarke raised one eyebrow, seated on the ground, her head propped on her hand. "It looks terrible." 

The case holding the game had the worst cover art she had ever seen. It had a few people on the front, generic actors in generic action poses, and a bold 100 embossed over them. It did not give it any points towards creativity.

"Hey. Just because the cover art looks bad, doesn't mean the game is. It got 5/5 stars from every game review company. It's a game based on that popular romance story. You take control of one of the kids and you help establish a colony." 

"So it's Farmvilla?" A popular pay to play game that could be played on the mobile where you can grow crops, build villages and regulate the population. 

"No." Well paused. "Well, okay, yeah there are a few hours of the game where you are planting crops but, that isn't the bulk of the game." Clarke just stared at him. "You get to ride horses and hunt for deer." 

"...That sounds just like Farmvilla." 

"But it isn't. It is a full immersion game. Based on the newest levels of virtual reality, you are in the game. You are your character. And you get to customize everything. You get to shoot a gun and plant crops." Wells gestured with his hands. "It is like real life but with perks." 

"Let me guess, you made yourself six foot tall or a girl with gravity defying boobs." Clarke smirked at Wells. 

There was an embarrassing pause.

"You can also romance people?" Wells offers as if that would make everything better and judging by the look on his face, he thinks it does.

Clarke snorts unable to keep her composure. "Okay. Fine. I'll play. What's the first level?" 

"Well, first you'll have to register and then you have to make your profile and then you have to customize your character's backstory, their appearance, skills, abilities. Your stats." Said the super nerd. "How strong and fast you are, the amount of stamina you have and your ability to talk to people." 

"Can't I just do it randomly?" 

"What? No. This isn't DnD." Wells looked affronted. "You have to read what each skill level gives you. And your class. Don't forget your class." 

"I feel like I'm going to regret this, but, what are the classes?" 

"You have three classes; healer, tech, soldier, and random." 

"Random?" 

"Yeah." Wells eyed her. "Which mixes two classes so you get double the class points but also double the weaknesses and sets it all on random and _you can't do it._ I won't let you." He finishes before she could respond. "Come on Clarke, you got to build your character. Put some effort-" 

"Into becoming someone?" Clarke asked in a hurt voice. "Not stuck in a dead end job?" 

Wells immediately backpedaled but at the same time he stayed firm. "No. Gods. Clarke. I...I thought this would take your mind off your dad. You can't stay cooped up in your apartment. You haven't been outside for three days and I'm pretty sure that's the same shirt you wore the last time I saw you. You need more human interaction."

"Raven and Octavia are fine roommates and humans."

"Raven is currently living off energy drinks and caffeine pills while pursuing her mechanical engineering masters and I'm pretty sure she doesn't sleep in her room anymore and Octavia...what does Octavia do?" Wells wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as he tried to recall if he ever saw Octavia go to work. "Look, the point is, you spend most of your time alone in your room. I don't get to see you that often and I get worried."

Wells heaved a sigh. "I get worried sometimes, Clarke. It's what friends do." 

If there was anyone who mastered the puppy eyes look it was Wells. 

 "Okay. Okay. Fine. Wells." Clarke threw up her hands in defeat. "I'll play with you." 

"Great. Let me get this set up." Wells then proceeded to drag in a box of...things. With wires. And what looked to be goggles? And a headset? Gloves??

"What the hell Wells." 

"I merely anticipated your reply and brought everything in my car." 

"What the ever loving fuck." 

* * *

 

Two hours later and Clarke's cluttered room became even more cluttered. Her art supplies were pushed up against the walls to make way for the equipment Wells had managed to carry up four flights of stairs and down a hallways without her noticing. Her bed took up the majority of the room and they even had to push that aside. 

"Why is there so much stuff?" Clarke asked after they shoved the bed aside. 

"Mostly for the sensors. Once you're in, you don't move. It was better than the last model where people were walking off balconies or into walls." 

"You give me so much confidence oh wise one." 

Wells huffed from behind the machine as he set up the last of the lines. "No one died yet." 

"Again, the confidence." 

He sat up, leaning his elbows on the black square console. "I'm surprised actually. This kind of technology is not new, the military has been using it for years but commercially it hasn't found a foothold in the civilian market. Most of the games out there can't compete with this type of gaming. But the Ark thinks they have. Your dad..." 

Wells trailed off, a soft expression on his face. 

"Yeah." Clarke picked up one of the VR goggles. "I know." She gave him a smile. "Alright, give me the rundown super nerd." 

"It's your majesty." Said the self proclaimed King of the Nerds. " And it will be my pleasure, my lady." 

She let out a laugh as they climbed onto the bed, managing to make space on a twin. 

Clarke pulled the gloves on and slid the goggles over her face. "What's the point of the game anyways?"

"Survival." Wells said over the headset, his voice growing muffled as the game began to start. "Oh, and there are enemies-" 

Her vision blacked out as a white font appeared and her hearing was filled with a soft music in the background.

>Register     >Log In

 Clarke licked her lips and moved her fingers directing the cursor. 

Well, time to go on an adventure. 


End file.
